


His Little Red Haired Daughter

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: She was her father’s daughter.





	His Little Red Haired Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: His Little Red-Haired Daughter  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 24 -25 Jul 2019  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Mature for blood  
> Summary: She was her father’s daughter.  
> Word count: 1375  
> Spoilers & warnings: Blood  
> Timeline: Standalone  
> Author’s note: Nutty’s Fandomversary Fic Six - John and Blood  
> Okay, this one had me kicking, screaming and majorly Virgil deprived. I don’t know why, but John is a challenge for me and I think I threw up a whole pile of brain blocks before I even started this. This definitely has the possibility of more, but I need to get my writing back on track first ::glares at it:: so I’m throwing this here as is for the moment. I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.

Blood is a liquid.

A red viscus liquid.

Quite beautiful really.

It floated past gently wobbling from that last pump as it left his body.

The lighting caught it and it glistened as it moved.

He should be worried.

He should be terrified.

But he felt nothing.

It was just so pretty.

-o-o-o-

Eos had never wished for arms so much in her short life.

It was so unexpected. John had gone out to rescue the pilot of a small craft not far from Thunderbird Five. Deploying the space pod didn’t happen very often, but this time it had been useful to tow the tiny spacecraft back to TB5 so a docking could be made and the pilot evacuated safely.

The man had been so thankful, so gushing, they hadn’t expected a thing.

Until the knife sunk into John’s side.

Eos saw it coming in the slow motion of high speed thought and observation. Saw the glint of metal. Saw the snarl on the man’s face. Time slowed as her processors spun faster in alarm, but despite all her capability, there was nothing she could do to prevent any of it.

Her vocal warning was useless at the speeds of human reaction. She yelled anyway.

The perpetrator flinched, but followed through with his attack. Eos watched as metal slid into John’s abdomen, slicing into his large intestine and nicking his iliac vein. Several processors cascaded into overload as the point of the weapon passed ever so close to John’s iliac artery.

The gasp her father made echoed through her receptors.

But worse, the attacker used that moment of surprise to shove a hard fist into John’s face. Her father’s body spun in the zeroG of the Hub and collided with a holographic laden wall, limp and floating.

Blood bubbled, red spheres wobbling through holograms.

Eos froze in her processors for a nanosecond.

The man turned around where he floated, cruel eyes seeking her. “Show yourself.”

She halved her consciousness. Half swopped down to Tracy Island and frightened the Commander of International Rescue out of his father’s chair. The brothers were all on base. Within minutes they would be airborne. They would be here.

The other half faced her opponent.

“I said, show yourself.”

She said nothing.

The man grabbed John by the hair, yanking him close. The blade appeared again. “If you do not show yourself, I will kill him.”

A calm descended over Eos. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Cold and harsh, bitter.

Accessing the holoemitters in the room, she wove an approximation of herself into the room. Light knitted together to form the body of a young girl. Red hair billowed down her shoulders, a simple white dress and bare feet, green eyes lit with a fire, glared at the man.

She was barely up to his shoulder in height.

She didn’t hide her holographic status.

She showed him exactly what she was.

Her father’s daughter.

“Can I help you, sir?” She gave the avatar a distinctly blank look.

“What the hell are you?”

“I am the E-9000, your assistant here on Thunderbird Five. How may I help you?”

The man eyed her a moment, wary. “You’re the computer on this boat.”

“Thunderbird Five is a state-of-the-art communications hub built by Tracy Industries in the year 2053.” She kept her face blank. Dumb.

He let her father go and approached slowly.

The airlock to TB3’s docking point opened quietly behind the overlapping holograms.

He didn’t notice.

“What I need is all the information you can give me about this ‘Thunderbird’.” His eyes flashed, their murky grey, ominous.

“As you wish, sir. “Thunderbird Five is a state-of-the-art communications hub built by Tracy Industries in the year 2053…”

He stepped even closer. “No, I don’t want a history lesson. I want technical details. I can pull this place apart myself, but if you give me what I want, then perhaps I won’t have to pull your processors as well.”

Perhaps he was smarter than he looked. Either way, it didn’t matter as he was standing exactly where she wanted him to be.

She fired TB5’s thrusters just enough to send the station sideways.

The man squawked as the airlock suddenly enveloped him.

She slammed the hatch closed and drained most of the oxygen out of the airspace.

A signal to the approaching Thunderbird Three advising them that the perpetrator was in their airlock and the atmospheric conditions within, and she was across the room to her father.

Through a cloud of clotting blood.

“John!”

She reconfigured the hologram desperate to gain the bare minimum of solidity to assist her father, but failed.

She couldn’t even stop him drifting.

“Eos...”

One eye was doing its best to swell shut, but the other flash of turquoise latched onto her holographic form.

A hand reached for her.

And passed through the hologram without resistance.

Her scanners raked him, leaching information about his condition, touching him in all ways but the most important.

“Father.”

-o-o-o-

A red-haired girl was standing in front of him. She was oddly transparent and his brain wasn’t supplying the necessary information for him to work out why.

The pretty red globules floated about her.

When she spoke her lips moved, but her voice came from all around him.

She spoke his name.

She called him ‘father’.

Eos.

His clever, exquisite daughter. “Eos...”

“Your brothers will be here soon. You will be safe.”

Her expressions didn’t quite match her tone. They should work on that.

Hair as red as his own, but long, cascading over her petite shoulders. Eyes so much like his own, he could see his mother in them.

He reached out again, desperate to touch her. His skin tingled just slightly as his fingers passed through her hand. “Eos...”

“Stay still, John, please stay still.”

Still? He couldn’t even do that. His body was drifting as Eos hovered around him unable to help.

How had this happened? Images danced around his head. A rescue. A space pilot flying the smallest hunk of junk he had ever encountered. Life support compromised. He’d towed it with the space pod and docked the tiny craft with his ‘bird to save the life within.

The man stabbed him.

He reached down to his side. It hurt, but it didn’t hurt. His fingers caught a red sphere and it burst into many tinier spheres. Oooh, so pretty.

“John.”

His attention shifted back to the young girl. Who?

Eos.

So much more than he could ever have dreamed. How he had created her, he had no idea, but her creation was a thing of beauty. If he died today, he would leave a magnificent legacy in her alone.

“You are not dying today.”

“You are beautiful.” And she was.

“Father, this is little more than an avatar.”

He shook his head and the world spun him around. Oh god.

“Father! Stay still!”

“Not the hologram. You.” He forced the words out through his teeth. Nausea welled up. No, not that. Never that. Not in his ‘bird. No.

He forced it all down. The tension woke pain and for a moment he whited out.

“John!”

Her voice drew him back, but all the calm and serenity of before was gone. He was breathing harshly, his body shaking and his heart pounding into his chest bone.

“Father, calm yourself. Your brothers are coming.”

As if on her demand, TB5 shook around them, the solid thunk of Thunderbird Three’s four point docking clamps latching on.

A breath and there was a scuffle on the other side of the airlock.

A hiss of repressurisation and the helmeted blue and green form of his next eldest brother flew through the airlock. “Eos? Vitals.”

The holographic girl vaporised before him. “Eos!” He flung out an arm only to have Virgil catch it.

“Johnny, Johnny. Shit. Gordon, get in here now!”

Her voice echoed in the background chanting numbers, but the girl was gone.

Virgil spoke to him in his reassuring rumble as his uniform was cut away. There were needles and the pain faded. Gordon appeared. Scott and Alan. Beloved brothers.

Eos spoke and he clung to her.

As the world faded, she followed him into his dreams.

His little red haired daughter.

-o-o-o-


End file.
